Moonlight
by FreakyFrenzy12
Summary: Katie was never normal and she had sworn to help the angels, but what happen's when the angels trick her and the nightmares become her friends and new comfort. P.S this story has a little Italian, it's just a chant and the English words are right after it, so yea, oh and I don't know Italian.


I jumped from building to building in the moon light, defeating any evil forces in my way, I protect the people of this place, they have given me a life and a name... Tskumimi. Moon light

''Come on Kathy hurry up, we are going to be late'' katie said banging on the door of her best friends apartment, we were in college together, kathy was always so slow at everything... exspecially at getting up but she was still my best friend. Kathy opened the door with some toast still in her mouth, she nodded as I ran towards the stairs... she followed slowly. We got to the main hall of our college building, fire fox university, we split up there, I had design class and she was headed towards her sports team, she played vollyball, I got to the classroom just in time, I took a seat next to a guy who's name was Rey, he was new, quiet, and non-talkative, he stared at me with his auburn eyes... they sparkled, well I think they did anyway.

Then the popular girl came.. her name was brenda, she was blond with blue eyes, which was the reason I always wanted to punch her... blue eyes agrivate me, I put my stuff down and started working on the question on the board, we haft to create and design something we would actually wear, I started sketching and it didn't look like a dress, I thought it was decent but when brenda looked at it she laughed, the whole place laughed with her but I didn't care, I kept drawing and in the end it was actually good that brenda even stared at it with awe.

I walked out of designer class and headed to my writing class... I love writing and this weeks project is to create a fantasy story, i'm good at those, I started writing about and a princess named lilian who fell in love with a vampire named sirus, but her protecter named damon loved her so he tried to mess with them falling in love, but in the end lilian taught damon what real love is besides beauty and he fell in love with tiana.. the servant of sirus, it's a wonderful story, but I turned it into a manga, an anime book for young adults looking for something to read.

I left writing class in a hurry and started towards the back of the school, I didn't live in the dorms, I lived with the old care-taker named Ms.O, I had free time before my next class, I started working on the fence i'm fixing when the bell rang, I ran to my art .Will said we will be painting sunsets, I got out my material, I specilized in every type of art there was, I worked in oil paint, making the painting look like it had a feeling, let us finish, he looked at every painting and scribbled down results. The bell rang and we all grabed our stuff, everyone was heading for pizza but I had two more classes left, I headed towards my dance class, I was learning the flamenco, I changed and listened to the instructer, when class finished I went to my next class, well it's not really a class, I made sure know one was looking and grabed the necklace around my neck and whispered ''la luna e il mio potere per favore aiutami a salvare il mondo dal buio, invito gli angelia, aiutami a portare la pace'' in italian so know one understood me, but what I whispered was '' the moon is my power, please help me save the world from the dark, I call on the angels, help me bring peace''.

My form changed, with light whitish/pinkish hair and a short white dress with no shoes, my necklace turned into a chokie with a cross on it, I jumped from the builing and landed on the lake bearly making a sound, I heard something russle and I attacked a big wolf to the ground, I pulled my syth from my hands and cut it's head, I looked around to see darkness every where, I collected the dark spirit and turned in to white, it thanked me and walked away, I nodded and then jumped up... dissapearing.

I transformed into my regular form with glasses, shirt, and skinny jeans with sandals and dirty blonded-side-braided hair, I looked around then walked towards my house with Ms.O, I went inside and started working on my homework, I finished my homework and went to sleep. I woke up in the morning and went to my friend's apartment, she opened the door and asked to talk to me, '' um, katie, I don't want to be your friend any more'' I froze '' why?'' I asked gulping, '' because I have a new group of friends, sorry'' kathy said pulling off the charm braclet I gave her, she gave it to me, '' it's okay, i'm used to this happening'' I whispered trying to keep a smile on my face, I started back to my first class when it started to rain... I kept walking anyways, not caring if I got wet, I opened the door to my class room, everyone stared at me, not doing anything, not joking or making fun of me for being wet.

They just sat there, then the teacher came in and everyone started chattering again, '' today we will be making the outfits you sketched yesturday... you guys know what to do so good luck" I got my designing material out and worked on my outfit silently, it looked good when I was done, next I headed to my writing class when someone came in screaming, ''FIRE, in the back'', '' Ms.O'' I whispeared I ran out of class room before could stop me, I ran to the back to see the teachers panicking, I asked where Ms.O was and they said she was still in the house, I ran into the burning house as the teachers tried to stop me, but I was to fast, I got in and out safely with Ms.O, but the house was destroyed. The teachers sighed in relief when I came back out with Ms.O, she explained what happened and apoligised, the teachers looked at me and scratched thier heads, '' where are you going to live?'' Ms.O asked me looking worried, '' don't worry I built a cottage in these woods, i'll be alright, I will fix the house in my free time'' I said smiling. Ms.O smiled and walked away with the rest of the teachers, classes were cancled so I got my tools and started working on Ms.O's house...

I started with the back, but then brenda came and hit the ladder I was standing on, it wobbled and I fell, hitting the ground hard, they walked away and laughed as I tried to get up, I twisted my ankle and right hand, I saw kathy walk away with them laughing, I felt tears stream down my face but it was raining so know one would notice I was crying anyway, I pick the ladder up and limped back to the front to work on it. I was covered in blood, but I got it done, I headed towards my cottage, but remembered I lied about it so know one would feel bad for me, I hated pity, it just added to the pain of feeling like a complete nothing to everyone around you, so I just put on some of my clothes I saved from the fire and climbed a tree, I fell asleep there and got up early, I went to the make up room and covered my bruises with make up, but I couldn't cover the scratches.

I headed towards my first class and ignored brenda throwing things at me, but this class I felt someone starring at me, it was Rey, he saw me look at him straight in the eye and I looked away, when I got to writing class I started writing, lilian saw sirus kiss another girl, but she smiled at him when he anounced his marriage to flamen, another vampire and also lilian's sister, lilian cried when know one was looking, sirus appeared in front of her and apoligiesed, but lilian screamed that he played with her heart to get to her sisters '' you could have told me you didn't love me'' lilian said as her sister appereared and smiled her smirky, little grin... lilian ran off to tear falls where the fairies comferted her. Class was over and I did what I usually did after that, but now I transfered to an online classes so I could get a job and live at home, I joined the art store across the street, they loved my art and it paid well. The next night I transform again and this time it was in the school, I ran after the wolf, when I finished I went for a jog around town, I stopped for a rest in front of a mansion when someone opened their front door, it was Rey, he blinked at me as I blinked back.

He looked like he was about to say something when brenda came, you see brenda is my sister, she pushed me aside, ''REY!, so this is where you live'' brenda said ''brenda calm down'', my mother was there, I tried to get up when Rey's parents came to greet them but she push me back down, she laughed as Rey and his parents looked sad. I got up, my mother glared at me, '' you go back to the house and no food for a week, got that'' my mother hissed in my ears, I nodded and started jogging back towards my house, we lived in a mansion, there were chores on the door so I got to work. I finished at night fall and started on my homework when mother screamed, ''KATIE!'',

I ran to her ,''yes'', I answered, '' is this dust on my floor, get out!, you can sleep outside tonight'', I sighed and walked out the front door, she slamed it shut behind me, I sat on my doorstep and waited, it got colder and colder and I was hungery but I ignored all these feelings.''Here'', I looked up to see Rey holding bread to me, '' my mother wants you to have this'' ,Rey said giving me the bread, '' tell her I said thank you'' ,I smiled at him and he started to walked away when Brenda came out the front door and slapped me, she pulled Rey into the house and slamed the door shut again.I got up and sat next to the door again eating the bread Rey gave me. I smiled at him when he walked away from our house, he smiled back and kept walking, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, only to be woken by Brenda saying to help her get dressed, when everyone left home I practiced sketching a portrait. I stopped when Brenda came in and tried to dance her flamenco, her steps were uneven and she missed alot of turns, the doorbell rang when she jumped up and got it, it was Rey...

,''sorry, my parents went on vacation and didn't leave a key to the house , can I stay here?'', he said, '' of course, you can use Katie's room'' ,mother said, Rey looked at me and I smiled, he sat down on the couch next to me when I started sketching again, he watch Brenda dance her flamenco and hid his smile when she finished but I saw it any way. I showed Rey to my room, I teared some art off the wall and hurried to pick up messed up practice drawings on the floor, he picked up one and held on to it for some reason,'' so if you need anything you ring that bell and i'll bring it to you'', he nodded and I walked out, I headed towards the guest room to be stopped by mother who told me to sleep on the floor in the living room, I sat on the couch and waited for everyone to fall asleep... when they were I got dressed in my flamenco dress and danced my flamenco, when I was finished someone clapped, I turned around quickly to see Rey grinning, the music started again and he bowed,

'' may I have this dance?'' ,I giggled, '' why of course'' I curtsied back. We started the flamenco and it turned into a balldance, we stopped suddenly when mother was staring at us, she was glaring at me, I went and change, I came back to see my mother with her wip, '' hands'' ,I put my hands in front of me and she whipped them, it hurt... when she raised it again Rey stepped in front of her, '' it's my fault not hers, I asked her to dance,'' Rey looked serious so mother put her whip down and walked away, ''you better go to bed'' I said, I walked to my palet and laid down, Rey nodded and walked away.

I woke up early to Brenda ringing her bell, I went to her room and gave her breakfest before she went to school, once mother left I went to Rey's room, he was already awake and working on his laptop... I stared at him... ''red hair'', I whispered to myself, I walked to him carrying his breakfest, I placed it on the bed stand and started walking out, I shut the door and sighed. I did my daily chores and finished early so I worked on my homework, it literally was piled because I had to sleep outside yesturday, Rey came downstairs and my stomuch growled, he looked at me,'' are you hungery?'',he asked sitting next to me and looking at my screen,'' nope'' I said pressing enter,

I finally finished my math and reading homework. I swayed a little and got up, ''so many numbers'' I said to myself, I came back with some fabric and started working on my design, I was designing a dress when Rey got up,'' shouldn't you put some clothes on'' he said looking at me, I was in a hoodie dress that went just above my knee caps, glasses, and some socks.I nodded no and kept on designing... Rey walked to me and grabbed my glasses, '' hey!'' I said closing my eyes, '' I'll give them back if you open your eyes'' I slowly opened my eyes to see Rey gone, '' Rey?!, where did you go?'', I walked to one of the doors and started running, I ran into the wall when I turned a corner, and was about to go head first down the stairs when Rey grabbed me from behind and pulled me to him, I was okay and he gave me my glasses,''sorry'', Rey was blushing when I smiled at him,''hey Katie, how old are you?" he asked sitting back down on the couch,''sevent-'' I started but Brenda came in, ''hey Rey, I haft to show you something'' she pulled him away leaving me alone, I went around a corner and transformed, I put on a cloak and went outside,

''the wolfs here'' I whispered and listened, something rustled in the trees and I pointed my syth where I heard rustling. He came out of the trees and smiled,'' hello tskumimi'' he said'' hello Nightmare king'' I said walking back from where I came, I didn't see him as my enemy, but the people I worked for did, he knows that I don't want to hurt him, I looked back to see him gone. I heard Brenda ringing her bell, I headed towards Brenda's room,''yes?'' I said when I got there, ''you will not be cooking today, me and mother are going out, Rey will stay here so don't disturb him you got that?'', I nodded my head and she left, I look at Rey who was walking to his room, '' do you need anything?'' I said as I followed him, '' no'' he said coldly and shut the door leaving me alone, I felt tears running down my cheeks, I was crying, I didn't like to cry, crying to me was useless, it never saved me from anything, I turned around and started walking away when Rey poked his head out, I didn't turn around so he wouldn't see me crying, '' do you need something?'' I said still facing the other way... ,''no'' he said sighing as he shut the door again... I walked away.

I wiped my tears and went to the celler, thinking nobody was following me, I stepped in and greeted a puppy, '' hi Ace, good to see you'' I said giving him dog food, ''nice dog'', I turned around to see Rey standing there smirking, my eyes starred wide-eyed shocked, '' so what kind is he?'' he said petting ace, '' he's a terrier'' I said hesitating, '' don't worry I won't tell your mother'' Rey said looking trustworthy,

but I don't trust anyone, I have been betrayed by so many people I blocked out my love and pain took it's place, I don't know love, I don't know hope,I don't know friendship, and I definitly don't know how to trust people, cause in the end they are going to throw you away like you were a peice of paper, that's what my life is.

I nodded my head yes anyway, and shivered, I ran to the hallway and transformed, I jumped at a wolf that was heading right towards me. I finished the wolf quickly, then ran to the cellar to see Ace gone, ''where's Ace?'' I asked Rey, '' oh I let him out to sniff around'' Rey said, '' he can't see or smell you know'' I said as I heard a car screeching, tears streamed down my face as Rey ran towards the door, I followed him and saw him starring at something, it was Ace, laying underneath a car bleeding, I ran to him as Rey pulled me to him... I pulled away, ''this is your fault!'' I said as I picked Ace up and ran inside, I brought him to the back yard and held him in my arms like he was my favarite stuffed animal, Rey came, ''sorry, I didn't know'' he said keeping his head down, '' it's ok, no one ever knows, he was _my_ best friend'' I said as I looked at Ace who was laying in my lap,

'' KATIE!'', my mother was home, I picked up Ace carefully but in a hurry, '' give me him, i'll lay him in my bed, you go to your mom'', Rey said as I let him take Ace and I ran to my mother, '' yes mother, what is it?'' I said hurrying to her, '' we will be holding a ball, get everything ready, it hast to be perfect, the king of England will be attending '' she said scribbiling things on a piece of paper, '' go to the store and get these things'' she said as I headed towards the front door, '' oh and Katie, don't think you will get to attend unless you get your chores done'' she said as Brenda came running in.

I ran to the store getting the stuff I needed, I collected them and set up the party perfectly, then Brenda's bell rang, I grabbed the dress I got her and ran to her room, '' Brenda I got you another dress'' I said helping her into her gown, '' good everything is ready, now go get the snacks prepeared'' my mother said, '' done '' I answered, ''music,decorations,entertainment'' she said, '' done, done, and done'' I said, '' well then I guess you can attened, but you must not be noticed by anyone, you cannot look better than Brenda, got that?'' she said as she walked away, I ran to my room and got the dress I had been working on, it was black with a diamond pattern at the top,and a white laced fabric going down the back-middle of the dress, I kept my hair down and whore black high heels.

The party was already going so I crossed over and entered threw the main entrance, I sat in a chair in the corner of the wall and got out my diary, I wrote about my day when Rey came over and asked me to dance, I accepted and we danced a slow foxtrot, a dance where the female should look like she's floating on air and where the male needs to feel emotion, everyone stopped to watch me and Rey dance, when the music stopped I headed towards the balcony and Rey walked back to his room. Brenda stopped me on my way to the balcony, '' stay away from him'' she hissed in my ear as she walked away, I had to choke back a laugh until I got outside and know one was looking, I laughed quietly thinking why my sister just threatened me, she was jelous,

I laughed some more then went to the library in our house, it was big and uniqe. Katie sat in the library for a while until a women dressed in queen's atire past her, she looked up from her book, and only glanced for a minute, then went back to reading her book, the lady looked at her then quickly walked out of the library. She came back moments later and walked up to Katie, '' what is your name?'' she asked firmly,

'' Katie, Katie Melier Monte'' Katie said back, refusing to look into the women's eyes, '' look into my eye's'' she said with a little bit of hesitaion, Katie slowly lifted her eyes to meet the women's gaze, she slightly gasped at the auburn color, she reached her hand to touch Katie, '' c-could it be?'' she said shakily, someone at that moment barged in, he had spiky black hair , '' Miss, we need to go'' he said pulling her arm, she nodded, and scurried to the door, then stopped and pointed at Katie, '' take her with us'' she said and before Katie knew it she was being dragged out of the building and put into a carriage with the strange women.


End file.
